El Regalo Perfecto
by lolaarlo
Summary: Neal lleva todo ese tiempo enamorado de Peter pero esto no es lo que le importa, lo que le importa es darle un regalo a Peter, no uno convencional, año tras año se ha ido esforzando en darle el mejor y eso le ha puesto el listón muy alto. ¿Conseguirá ese año darle el regalo perfecto al hombre de sus sueños?


Me he vuelto a viciar a White Collar (después de dejarla de lado años, la he vuelto a retomar por donde me quedé y no digo por donde voy para que nadie me pueda spoilear más de lo que ando spoileada). Me volví a viciar por culpa de una chica con la que roleo y tiene una cuenta sobre Neal Caffrey, volver a verla me ha hecho darme cuenta de la gran serie que es y de lo maravilloso que es el personaje de Neal George Caffrey.

Neal lleva todo ese tiempo enamorado de Peter pero esto no es lo que le importa, lo que le importa es darle un regalo a Peter, no uno convencional, año tras año se ha ido esforzando en darle el mejor y eso le ha puesto el listón muy alto. ¿Conseguirá ese año darle el regalo perfecto al hombre de sus sueños?

 **El Regalo Perfecto:**

Pronto iba a ser el cumpleaños de Peter y como cada año Neal planteaba hacerle el regalo perfecto, era su mejor amigo después de Mozzie y a su vez le quería demasiado. Desde que había conocido a Peter, Neal se había enamorado de él, no creía en el amor a primera vista, pero con el agente Peter fue diferente, vale que mientras estaba enamorado de él había salido con varias mujeres pero todas eran distracciones, esperanzas para ver si se podía quitar los sentimientos que tenía hacia su compañero, pero esas relaciones fueron en vano, amores marchitos, amores llenos de sentimientos vacíos, de promesas que no podía cumplir y de te quiero sin amor ni sentimiento alguno.

Buscar el mejor regalo para Peter siempre era un desafío, ¿por qué? Porque siempre debía superarse con respecto al año pasado, siempre debía buscar lo mejor y destacar. Recordó la vez que le había regalado entradas para aquel concierto que tanto deseaba ver y estaban agotadas, además de eso, las entradas iban con pase VIP, algo que Peter le agradeció mucho. También recordó la vez que le había regalado aquel viaje a los viñedos del sur de California para que se fuera unos días a disfrutar del buen tiempo y a su vez, de la compañía de su mujer. Sabía que regalándole cosas que podía usar con su mujer era algo que le dolía pero también sabía que si no lo hacía de vez en cuando podían verse sus intenciones y no quería. No quería que ni Mozzie ni nadie de la oficina supiese esos sentimientos. Se los llevaría a la tumba.

Salió de la oficina pronto, habían acabado un caso y necesitaba salir a tomar el aire para relajarse y sentirse mejor, el ambiente en el despacho de Peter había estado cargado y lleno de gente con ganas de irse de la oficina cuanto antes. Pulsó el botón del ascensor y esperó a que llegara a su planta, mientras esperaba, él apareció a su lado, haciendo que su corazón latiera a más velocidad de lo que estaba haciéndolo hasta ese momento, algo que no le gustó.

— Buen trabajo Neal — comentó su compañero dándole una palmadita en el hombro — realmente hiciste hoy un buen trabajo destapando la red de falsificaciones de arte. Siempre sorprendes.

— Muchas gracias por tus palabras Peter pero yo solo hago lo que debo hacer. Estoy cumpliendo con lo que me toca — respondió con media sonrisa — si me disculpas me voy ya que el ascensor ha llegado y me gustaría llegar pronto a casa para descansar.

Peter dejó que Neal se fuera y eso le alivió, cuando por fin salió del edificio respiró varias veces antes de caminar por las calles, necesitaba despejar la mente y más aún por el toque de hombro de Peter. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de la oficina como para ser visto por alguien se sentó en un banco y se llevó las manos a la cara, no debería sentirse así con él cerca, ya llevaban muchos años trabajando juntos; pero nada, siempre que se acerca es como el primer día, los sentimientos florecen y hacen que le sea complicado concentrarse como se debe.

Estuvo un buen rato sentado allí, necesitaba despejar su mente, la lluvia empezó y dejó que le cayera en la cara para despejarse más. Al final, tuvo que coger un taxi para ir a mirar el regalo de Peter, no iba a ir a las tiendas normales, iba a ir a las más raras y antiguas de la ciudad, quería algo que no solo sorprendiera a Peter, así que se montó en el taxi con Mozzie y le indició a donde ir. Una vez en la tienda, miraron todo lo que había, nada convencía a Neal, todo le parecía vulgar y que no representaba lo que quería representar o eso es lo que decía él. A Mozzie si le llamaron la atención varias piezas y objetos de la tienda, pero como era Neal quien iba a pagar, era quien debía decidir que comprar. Se fueron de esa tienda a otra de antigüedades, esperaban ambos que allí encontraran lo que Neal buscaba. Estuvieron un buen rato, casi una hora observando todo con detalle hasta que lo vio, era un huevo de porcelana antiguo, sabía que Peter coleccionaba de esas cosas y era perfecto. Preguntaron por el precio y el dependiente, un señor de mediana edad les dijo que no estaba en venta. Neal intentó persuadirle, decirle que era lo que necesitaba para un coleccionista de huevos de porcelana, el dependiente seguía diciendo que no, que no estaba en venta. Mozzie intervino, le dijo que si le daban el huevo él le entregaría algo único y raro. El dependiente lo observó intrigado quería ver que era lo que le querían dar, dudó un rato peor al final les dijo que si lo que le trajeran le parecía único y raro, les haría el intercambio, sino, se quedaría con el huevo.

— Mozzie te debo una — comentó Neal poniéndose su sombrero mientras salían de la tienda — espero que lo que le traigamos mañana sea bueno como para que acepte el intercambio, sino me tocará seguir buscando que regalarle a Peter.

— Te tomas muchas molestias en los regalos de Peter y eso es bueno en parte. Seguro que si acepta el dependiente el intercambio, confía en mí — Mozzie estaba seguro de sí mismo y del objeto que le llevarían pero Neal no tanto.

Neal le explicó a Mozzie que lo hacía porque Peter era su mejor amigo después de él, que era como un padre para él y que por eso se esforzaba en elegir los regalos que le daba cada año, lo hacía por amistad y porque le gustaba comprar para otros en tiendas como en la que acababan de estar. Su amigo dijo que eso era admirable y le dijo que le conseguiría el huevo fuese como fuese. El ex convicto le dio las gracias a su amigo, sabía que podía contar con él para casos como este y eso le gustaba.

Regresaron al piso donde Mozzie buscó ese objeto que iba a intercambiar, Neal mientras su amigo lo buscaba se sirvió una copa y se la bebió mientras tanto, estaba nervioso por saber que era que sin darse cuenta se había bebido media botella para cuando Mozzie le entregó un papiro, al principio no entendió nada, pero una vez abierto entendió mejor el contenido y sonrió satisfecho, si eso no era único y raro, ¿qué más lo podía ser?

Estuvo un rato más bebiendo mientras miraba el objeto, tenía ganas de comprar el huevo de porcelana y dárselo a Peter, quería verle la cara de sorpresa y no podía esperar para eso. Suspiró mientras miraba la copa vaciándose, se sirvió un poco más y dijo que eso era lo último que bebería esa noche, quería estar bien para la transacción del día siguiente. Se fue pronto a dormir guardando el objeto por si pasaba algo de noche. Se levantó muy pronto al día siguiente, estaba nervioso y no podía dormir, salió de la cama y se preparó un café mientras miraba las vistas, se sentía privilegiado de vivir en aquella casa siendo lo que era, un ex convicto que se estaba reformando.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas y Mozzie apareció para llevarle al sitio, lo agradeció, así podía ayudarle para que no le timaran ni nada por el estilo. Al llegar al lugar, primero suspira y luego entra en la tienda donde el dependiente les atiende con gusto, quiere saber que le han traído. Mozzie se lo enseña, el dependiente se queda un buen rato, como media hora mirando el objeto, Neal casi se muerde las uñas de los nervios por saber que le va a contar. Su móvil suena y ve que es Peter, si no le contesta podrá sospechar y eso no quiere. Le pregunta que es lo que quiere y le dice que verlo, el ex convicto le comenta que no es bueno en eso momentos, a lo que el agente del FBI dice que debe hacerle un hueco, que lo que le tiene que contar es urgente. Al final Neal le dice un sitio para quedar en media hora más o menos y eso tranquiliza a Peter que acepta.

— ¿Podemos acelerar esto? He quedado por trabajo en media hora y no me gustaría hacer esperar a la otra persona — preguntó Neal en un tono tranquilo y cordial — si no es mucha molestia claro está.

El dependiente le observa y sonríe, por esa sonrisa Mozzie sabe que ha acabado de examinar el objeto que le han llevado. Ahora quieren saber qué le parece.

— Después de estar media hora examinándolo, he llegado a una conclusión y me gusta para mi colección. Veo que tenemos un trato por aquí — les entregan el huevo de porcelana y Neal salta de alegría, por fin va a poder superar al regalo del año pasado — Muchas gracias por el intercambio, ha sido un placer caballeros y ahora si me disculpan voy a hacerle sitio a mi nueva adquisición. Que tengan un buen día.

Ambos se van felices, sobre todo Neal que tiene lo que andaba buscando. Primero, antes de ir a donde ha quedado con su mejor amigo y compañero va al piso a esconder el huevo de porcelana, no quiere que Peter lo vea antes de la fiesta del sábado donde se lo entregará. Debe ser silencioso y no darle muchas pistas sobre el regalo, no quiere que sepa que es o se arruinará la sorpresa. Llega a donde está ya Peter y sonríe con ganas.

— Veo que alguien ha tenido una buena mañana — el ex convicto asiente y sonríe — bueno, te he llamado para hablar de un nuevo caso, quería que fueras el primero en saberlo, este va sobre vinos, ¿recuerdas el que hicimos de vino? Pues es parecido pero sin involucrar a nadie que tú conoces, gente nueva y fresca. ¿Te apuntas?

— Claro que me apunto, solo con una promesa, que el sábado en tu fiesta no hablemos de trabajo, solo disfrutemos de ella, que es tu cumpleaños. ¿Prometido Peter? — el agente asiente y Neal le da la mano en señal de que acepta el caso. A lo que Peter sonríe y le cuenta todo con detalle, le cuenta que sabe — entiendo, déjame todos los datos que tengas y me pondré a investigar como hago siempre.

Peter sonríe y el corazón de Neal late con fuerza, maldición, otra vez le vuelve a pasar. "¿Peter por qué me haces esto?" Se auto preguntó el ex convicto mirando al suelo para no ver a Peter y que éste notara el nerviosismo de Neal. Quiere que estos sentimientos se acaben, no aguanta más en esa situación, necesita tiempo para él y después de este nuevo caso pedirá unos días, necesita estar un poco alejado de Peter o algún día explotará; aunque si en casi 4 años de relación de amigos y compañeros de trabajo no ha explotado; ¿Por qué lo haría ahora? No sabe, lo único que sabe es que quiere que esos sentimientos cesen de una vez por todas. Aunque ha estado con mujeres, no ha querido a ninguna como quiere a Peter y eso le saca de sus casillas, ni siquiera a Sara con la que estuvo bastante tiempo. Suspira y luego mira a Peter que está caminando a la oficina. Le sigue, ya que le debe dar los datos del caso y lo que debe hacer para infiltrarse y sacar información desde dentro. Sonríe de medio lado caminando. Una vez en la oficina todos los importantes se reúnen para hablar del caso. Peter es quien más habla porque es quien más sabe de él y de lo que pasa. Daiana le pregunta a Neal si sabe que pueden hacer para que el caso se agilice, no la escucha, anda pensando en sus cosas, eso hace que Peter le saque de las nubes tirándole una tapa de bolígrafo al pecho. Ella le repite la pregunta y una vez que ha pensado que responder lo hace.

— Si me hago pasar como la otra vez en experto de vino nos podrán pillar, así que viendo las cosas podría hacerme pasar por camarero de alguno de sus locales donde venden su propio alcohol; concretamente en el principal donde los dueños pasan la mayor parte del día —aquella respuesta les gusta a todos y eso hace que Neal sonríe — además soy el que mejor entiende de vinos y de la manera correcta de cómo servirlos.

En eso todos concuerdan con el ex convicto y eso hace que sea una pequeña victoria para él. Espera que esté el caso acabado para el sábado, no quiere que por el caso se pierdan la fiesta y la tengan que posponer. Preparan el perfil falso de Neal para infiltrarse en el local y cuando lo tienen al cabo de unas horas hacen un par de llamadas como es habitual y piden una entrevista para un puesto libre que están ofreciendo a los que tienen que vigilar. Neal se viste informal pero casual para la entrevista, tampoco quiere pasarse y además seguramente le pedirán servir copas para ver que tal lo hace. Llega al local a la hora de la entrevista, ve a varias personas, tanto hombres como mujeres con sus currículums y esperando para ser evaluados para el puesto; a su vez observa el local, es elegante, decorado con piezas exquisitas de diversos períodos del siglo XIX y del siglo XX, algo que destacará cuando le pregunten para hacerse notar entre el resto de candidatos al puesto, debe conseguirlo por el bien del caso o el caso se irá al traste.

Llega su turno de ser entrevistado y sonríe. Una vez que entrega su falso currículum, sus futuros jefes lo leen con atención, sobre todo prestando atención a los diversos trabajos que Neal pone que ha tenido. Una vez que ve que su currículum es dejado en la mesa, sabe que le van a hacer algunas preguntas, está preparado para lo que le toque, está preparado. Las preguntas son sobre sus anteriores trabajos y sobre él un poco, en un momento de despiste, habla de la decoración del local y eso despierta la curiosidad de sus jefes haciendo que gane puntos enseguida. Una vez que las preguntas acaban, todos se levantan y van a la zona de la barra, allí piden amablemente a Neal que haga diversas copas, las hace con precisión y con delicadeza. La presentación de ellas también se la trabaja para que se sorprendan de sus habilidades.

— Creo que ya tenemos a nuestro nuevo camarero — comenta uno de los sospechosos — bienvenido a la familia Neal, espero que te sientas como en casa. Esta noche empiezas.

Al saber aquello da las gracias y una vez que está fuera del local y a una distancia prudente llama a Peter para contarle las noticias, lo hace feliz, han picado el anzuelo y eso le gusta. Se ven en la oficina de nuevo donde todos ven que hacer con Caffrey y su infiltración, saben que le pondrán un aparato de escucha para poder escuchar lo que dice o escuche a sus jefes. Acepta el micrófono y se pone de forma que no se lo pillen, no quiere ser pillado y que todo se vaya al traste por su falta de profesionalidad. En el trabajo hace las cosas como debe para tener contentos a sus jefes y trata a la clientela bien, sabe hacerlo, tiene modales aunque haya sido un convicto. Sonríe, algunas clientas intentas ligar con él y esa noche poco escucha a sus jefes, eso es porque poco se han pasado por el local, algo que molesta a todos, pero esperan tener mayor oportunidad al día siguiente.

— Deja de ligar tanto — le dice Jones mientras escucha de nuevo la grabación de audio — te han dado varios números de teléfono y todos lo sabemos.

Neal se sonroja por eso y todos le miran, no tiene remedio, no puede dejar de ligar ni en una misión, es como es. Peter le dice que se mantenga alejado de las mujeres y se acerque más a sus jefes para escuchar, necesitan pruebas pronto o el sábado no habrá fiesta de cumpleaños. Eso hace que Neal se ponga las pilas al día siguiente, necesita esa fiesta más que su mejor amigo y lo sabe, sabe que si no hay esa fiesta se quedará sin las ganas de entregarle su regalo delante de todos y descubrir la cara de Peter con todos sus amigos alrededor.

— Eso, a trabajar más y mejor para celebrar tu cumpleaños como se merece — dice Neal sonriendo y levantando la mano prometiendo que se pondrá más en serio al día siguiente.

— Eso espero o me quedaré sin tu regalo y contigo es difícil adivinar lo que va a ser porque año a año te vas superando y eso me sorprende — el ex convicto se sonrojó por eso y Peter lo notó — por cómo te has puesto se nota que ya lo tienes comprado, que ganas de verlo y disfrutar de ello.

Neal asiente culpable por ya tener el regalo, aunque no va a conseguir sonsacarle que es, eso es parte del encanto y del juego de los regalos.

Al mediodía Neal regresa al local a trabajar, esa vez deja de ligar con las clientas y se centra más en descubrir cosas sobre sus "jefes". Poco descubre, aunque lo que descubre le deja sin palabras, ambos quieren dar el golpe y llegar lejos con lo de las bebidas ilegales que hacen en un local abandonado de la ciudad, quieren que sus botellas ilegales estén en las tiendas para ganar más dinero. ¿Sabrá bien ese vino? Eso Neal lo quería descubrir y lo haría esa noche sirviéndose una copa sin que nadie se enterase, lo prueba con calma, saboreándolo como se merece; no le gusta tanto como piensa, aunque es un buen vino, eso sí, se sorprende del trabajo que han logrado. Mira la botella y le parece peculiar, cuando sabe que es una botella de una marca que le gusta se sorprende, así que remplazan el vino que le gusta con el de ellos; pero, ¿por qué motivo no venden el suyo como si fuese el otro? No entiende nada.

— Neal, ¿te estás adaptando bien? — aquella pregunta le descoloca un poco y tiene motivos para desconfiar de la actitud amable de sus jefes — queremos que te adaptes bien a la familia de empleados, aquí todos somos una familia grande y para que te integres bien deberás relacionarte más con la gente.

— Si me estoy adaptando bien y tendré en cuenta el relacionarme más con mis compañeros de trabajo por la familia que somos — sonríe fingido — me he fijado en esta botella de vino, no lo conocía, ¿qué tal está?

Sus jefes le explican que lo hacen ellos y que esperan comercializarlo para ganar más de lo que ganan con los locales, quieren llegar lejos, expandir su visión de negocio. Uno de ellos le pide a Neal que comparta una copa de ese vino con ellos y les dé su opinión. Una vez que lo vuelve a probar se da cuenta de más matices y de más sabores que se le habían olvidado o no había sentido en el primer sorbo que le había dado a la copa. Les dijo que les parecía y por la cara que les vio poner no les gustó mucho, aun así se tomaron bien la crítica aunque no con mucha gracia. Eso puso en aviso a Neal y mantuvo las distancias aunque sin perderlos de vista. Vio a Jones entrar en el local para tomar algo, eso hizo que Neal tuviera más cuidado y que descubriera más cosas: que no estaba dando todo su potencial y eso no era bueno.

— Esto, ¿cómo lleváis a acabo el vino? Para saber si os puedo ayudar en descubrir el toque que le falta para que mi exquisito paladar lo apruebe — con aquella pregunta ambos hermanos se miraron, el ex convicto notó que la respiración de ambos se había agitado y que empezaban a sudar; a su vez notó como se miraban.

— Puedes decirnos ahora que le falta o sobra y nosotros tomamos cuenta para hacer mejor el vino — comentó el hermano al que le faltaba el pelo porque estaba calvo.

— Yo prefería ir a verlo en persona, así podría ver mejor el proceso para ver si alguna de las máquinas pierde aceite u otra cosa y para que las personas que trabajan allí no contagien la bebida.

— Nos lo pensaremos, mañana te daremos respuesta. Ahora si nos disculpas vamos a discutir otros temas y atiende a tu clientela.

Neal supo que ponto les tendría donde quería y eso le hizo sonreír de forma maravillosa, iba a descubrir la verdad y eso haría que estos hombres acabaran en la cárcel para que se pudriesen por falsificación, venta ilegal de alcohol casero sin autorización y por hacerlo de forma ilegal sin pagar impuestos por una empresa de venta de alcohol, sobre todo vino. Al día siguiente sus "jefes" le llamaron para hablar de lo que habían hablado al día anterior, cuando ellos le dijeron que si, que le enseñarían donde llevaban a cabo el proceso del vino, éste sonrió de oreja a oreja al otro lado de la línea de teléfono. Una vez que la llamada acabó, avisó a Peter para ponerle en aviso y decirle lo que había conseguido. Como no, Peter le dijo que tuviese cuidado y que si venía algo sospechoso que avisara cuando pudiese para poner en aviso a sus unidades y acabar con esa ilegalidad de una vez por todas; el ex convicto asintió con la cabeza y se fue al encuentro con los que en teoría eran sus jefes pero en realidad no lo eran.

Llegó al lugar un poco antes de lo que debía y tuvo que esperar fuera del sitio a que ellos llegaran, mientras esperaba observó la fachada. Por fuera no parecía nada raro, solo un viejo almacén abandonado que escondía algo ilegal en su interior, algo que poca gente sabía de su existencia. Siguió observando el exterior y se fijó en una cámara escondida entre unas hojas trepadoras, una buena forma de tener controlado el negocio sin que nadie sospechara. Cuando éstos llegaron Neal dejó de mirar la fachada y les hizo caso, dejó que ambos pasaran primero ya que ellos tenían la llave maestra y luego pasó él. El interior estaba arreglado, lleno de máquinas y de hombres llenos de tatuajes, algo que no le sorprendió a Neal, todos los lugares así tenían a esa clase de personas, tatuadas y peligrosas. También observó que a parte de las máquinas de vino, había una zona secreta como si allí escondiesen algo peligroso, ¿podrían ser armas? Tal vez, a lo mejor eran armas ilegales de contrabando, quien sabía.

— Un buen sitio, os lo habéis montado muy bien — comentó Neal observando todo con detalle para no perderse nada y así comentárselo todo a Peter cuando estuviese a salvo de sus "jefes" — aunque la organización de las máquinas y sobre todo donde están colocadas no es la adecuada, les entra mucha luz haciendo que el vino no sepa tan antiguo como queréis.

Ambos se miraron y luego miraron a Neal sin saber muy bien de que estaba hablando, pidieron que se explicara mejor, que no estaba siendo muy claro en sus explicaciones sobre las máquinas. ¿Por qué no le entendían si estaba hablando claro y con vocabulario sencillo? Tal vez era porque querían ver hasta dónde podía llegar Neal con sus explicaciones. El ex convicto suspiró y les dijo que el sol hacía que la uva no estuviese lo suficientemente fermentada como y a su vez, hacía que la uva de quedara un poco más oscura de lo que debería ser por el sol y calor. También comentó que una de las máquinas no era la adecuada porque esa máquina hacia que el vino saliese en menor cantidad. Todos miraron a Neal con curiosidad y luego dijeron que harían los cambios necesarios que él contaba.

— ¿Algo más para ver? — preguntó con curiosidad por si le hablaban de la puerta secreta.

Ya que nos has dicho cosas para mejorar nuestra producción de vino y que sea mucho mejor, queremos enseñarte nuestro orgullo — caminó detrás de los hombres trajeados hasta la puerta secreta. Una vez que la abrieron, descubrió mucho armamento como había predicho y se asombró — el vino es la tapadera para nuestro verdadero trabajo, la venta ilegal de armamento. Ahora que eres parte importante de nuestra pequeña familia esperamos que guardes el secreto con tu vida o lo pagarás caro tanto con tu vida como con la vida de tus seres queridos. ¿Entendido?

Neal asintió un poco asustado, bueno, parecía asustado pero en realidad no lo estaba porque estaba fingiendo; esto ya lo había visto muchas veces antes y por eso no se asustada con tanta facilidad. Le explicaron a dónde iba destinado ese armamento, cuando supo que iba a las regiones en guerra de África y Oriente Medio se asombró, no podía ser, no podía dejar que eso siguiese así. Debía hablar enseguida con Peter y contarle todo lo que había descubierto, necesitaba ya salir de allí y ponerse en un lugar seguro para hablar con el agente del FBI.

Una vez fuera de allí, caminó hacia la estación de metro más cercana, cogió un metro hasta el centro y desde allí caminó hacia las oficinas del FBI; así no levantaba tantas sospechas y así podía despistar a los que le seguían.

— Tengo noticias y muy fuertes — comentó Neal entrando en el despacho de su mejor amigo — vamos a la sala de reuniones por favor.

En la sala de reuniones, una vez que estuvieron reunidos todos los que necesitaba, habló y contó todo lo que sabía. Todo lo que le habían contado y visto.

— En la fachada, tienen una cámara escondida entre plantas trepadoras para ver quién pasa por allí por si alguien tiene intención de entrar o algo. Luego, dentro tienen dos salas, la principal, la que se ve nada más entrar es donde están las máquinas de vino. La segunda sala, la importante, está apartada, detrás de una puerta con código donde tienen el armamento ilegal que venden a países en guerra tanto de África como Oriente Medio. Así que el vino y sus locales son una tapadera. El próximo cargamento saldrá en barco mañana a la noche, si nos organizamos bien, podremos acabar con ellos mañana antes de que el barco con el cargamento zarpe — cogió aire y esperó a que el resto dijera algo, era información valiosa y más aún el saber que tenían armamento ilegal.

Peter se sorprendió por las cosas que acababa de contar su asesor y el resto también se sorprendieron. Ahora debían pasarse lo que quedaba de día y noche sobre todo ideando el plan para acabar con los malos y acabar con su tapadera de bares y locales para tapar su verdadera e ilegal actividad. Neal esa noche fue al local a trabajar para que no sospecharan nada, necesitaba mantener tanto las distancias como la cercanía y esa era la mejor manera de hacerlo. Al día siguiente, una vez que el plan estuvo acordado y sobre todo que cada uno sabía que iba a hacer, lo pusieron en marcha. Un pie en falso y se iba todo al traste, esperaban que eso no pasara. El ex convicto fue llamado para ayudar con el cargamento y eso lo habían ya tenido en cuenta. Una vez que llegó a donde iban a cargar todo, el plan comenzó. Fue un proceso meticuloso y calculado al milímetro que por poco salía mal; pero entre todos fue llevado a cabo con éxito y los hombres, tanto los jefes de la operación como los operarios fueron encarcelados, unos en prisión de máxima seguridad y otros en normal. Peter y Neal lo celebraron con vino en casa del agente del FBI, además era el día antes de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Peter y como no, éste intentó descubrir que iba a regalarle el ex convicto pero no lo consiguió.

Al día siguiente, Neal se levantó nervioso, quería que el huevo le gustase a Peter, quería que todo saliese bien y esperaba de verdad que nada torciese sus planes. Junto con Mozzie llegaron a la casa de su mejor amigo a la hora acordada, eran de los primeros en llegar y eso le gustaba al ex convicto, la puntualidad era algo que le parecía lo correcto. Poco a poco fue llegando más gente y la fiesta se empezó a animar, en el jardín había una zona con canapés y mini bocadillos para picar. La fiesta se fue animando poco a poco con la música hasta que fue la hora de los regalos, uno a uno de los presentes fue entregándole su regalo a Peter, Neal quería ser el último para que así tuviera mayores ganas de verlo y descubrir de una vez por todas que era lo que le iba a regalar su mejor amigo. Mozzie le regaló un par de botellas de vino del bueno y eso le sorprendió.

— Toma Peter, espero que te guste — comentó Neal un poco nervioso, el regalo había sido escogido con esmero y sobre todo desde el corazón.

El agente del FBI abrió el regalo con sumo cuidado y con expectación, quería saber que contenía. Cuando vio el huevo se sorprendió, no supo qué hacer ni que decir, estaba sin palabras. Neal se había superado con creces. El ex convicto estaba esperando que hablara o hiciese algo su mejor amigo, al ver que no hacía nada, se estaba poniendo nervioso y su corazón latía a mayor velocidad de lo normal.

— Es… esto — Peter estaba asombrado que no hablaba bien — que difícil es esto Neal. Dios, me has dejado sin palabras. Te has superado con creces, este es el mejor regalo que me has llegado a hacer en los años que nos conocemos. Neal no sé qué decir a parte de gracias. Este huevo es de lo mejor de mi colección de huevos de porcelana, debió de ser difícil de encontrar y te agradezco todo el esfuerzo que has puesto en este regalo. Siempre el mejor.

Ambos mejores amigos se abrazaron delante de todo el mundo que empezó a aplaudir como se merecía el momento. Peter por su parte, había derramado alguna que otra lágrima por Neal y éste igual, porque había conseguido que a su mejor amigo, del que estaba profundamente enamorado, le gustase el regalo que le había hecho. Iba a ser muy pero que muy difícil superarse para el año siguiente en el regalo, había superado su listón y eso hacía que el regalo que le diese al siguiente año fuese muchísimo mejor, bueno, tenía 365 días para pensarlo; mientras debía disfrutar del momento y sobre todo el abrazo de amistad que Peter le estaba dando. Había triunfado una vez más con su regalo y eso le gustaba.

 **Y hasta aquí mi primer y único fic hasta la fecha de White Collar (Ladrón de Guante Blanco), es el más largo de todos los fics de un solo capítulo que tengo hasta la fecha, en este fic he puesto en práctica todos los conocimientos que he ido desarrollando a lo largo de estos meses que no he subido un fic. Espero que si habéis llegado hasta aquí, os haya entretenido por lo menos lo que he escrito y compartido. Como no, espero vuestros comentarios tanto de manera positiva como de manera constructiva para seguir mejorando en mi forma de escribir. De verdad, muchas gracias por leer el fic y dejarme entrar en vuestras pantallas una vez más después de meses sin entrar por estos sitios. A continuación os dejo los sitios donde soy más activa y comento un poco de todo, por si queréis seguir en contacto conmigo; ya que ahora escribo fics cada mil años y no me paso a leer tantos fics como antes. Así que ya sabéis, seguirme por mis otras redes sociales:**

 **Blog: El Rincon de Larelop**

 **Facebook: FairyCosplay**

 **Twitter: Vueltasdelamor**

 **Instagram: Fairylovetale**

 **Youtube: El Rincon de Larelop**


End file.
